Ninya
Ninya (ニニャ) was a silver ranked adventurer, magic caster and strategist of the Swords of Darkness. Her dream was to get one the swords of darkness, but she prioritized finding her older sister, who was taken by a noble. Appearance Ninya had a brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of the group. Her skin was pale and wore leather clothes. Personality Ninya was described as a humble and good person within the Swords of Darkness. Despite her good personality, she has a strong hatred to nobles as her older sister was taken by a noble when she was a mere villager that is why she wants to become a stronger adventurer and dedicated to bringing her back. Background Ninya was just a villager girl in a certain village. When their parents passed away, she and her older sister relied on each other for their survival. When her older sister was taken away by a noble, she felt useless and decided to become an adventurer, so that she can bring her back. She joined the Swords of Darkness as the strategist and magic caster in the group. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Ninya and her teammates see Momon and Nabe, who is attempting to procure a job and to let both teams work together. However, the pharmacist's grandson Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly, with Ninya and her teammates face off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, She quickly realizes that their companions are no mere adventurers. She looks upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Ninya and her teammates advances cautiously but are ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. However, No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they don't want to fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey After completing the request, Ninya and her teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Ninya and Nfirea attempt to escape but their way out is blocked by Khajiit Dale Badantel. Ninya and her teammates are killed by the hands of Clementine.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Men in the Kingdom Arc When Ainz meets Tuareninya and realized her relationship with Ninya he decided to put her under his protection as a way of repaying the debt he felt that he owed to Ninya.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance Upon hearing Evileye asking Lakyus if Dark energy from the Demonic Sword Kilineyram can hurt the demons Ainz remembered hearing about the Demonic Sword from Ninya.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump Card The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Before going to reclaim Feo Berkana from the Quagoa and Frost Dragons Ainz remembered that Ninya said that she would help him learn more about the Dragons and thought it was a shame that she died.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Abilities and Powers Ninya was famous as a magic genius and dubbed "The Spell Master" due to her proficiency at learning and casting spells. It is stated that, had she grown up, she might have achieved hero-level powers and rivaled the great magic casters of the Baharuth Empire. Despite being a child, she could use 2nd Tier magic. Passive * Magic Aptitude: Ninya's innate talent, that allows her to learn spells faster than normal humans. For example, a spell that would normally take eight years to learn can be mastered in four. Active * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell, that shoots light arrows against a target. * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. Relationships Tuareninya Veyron They were good sisters in a certain village. Their parents passed away when they were young, but they survived by relying on each other. After her older sister was taken, she decided to become an adventurer to save her. Momon Like the others in her group, she was impressed with Momon's skill. When Momon told her nostalgia for his old comrades, she encouraged that he would find comrades like that again. However, her words of comfort annoyed him, stating that a time like that would never come. She is saddened that she upset him, and wanted to make amends, but never had the chance before she was murdered by Clementine. Peter Mauk Peter is the leader of the Swords of Darkness and kept calling Ninya with her title despite her feeling embarrassed about it. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness, he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Lukrut Volve A friend of Ninya and a fellow member of the Swords of Darkness. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness, he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Dyne Woodwonder Dyne is a close friend with Ninya and encourages her not to be embarrassed when her dream to find the swords of darkness which their group was named after and continue to follow her dream. Like the rest of the Swords of Darkness, he was willing to fight Clementine and use himself as a decoy to give Ninya some time to run. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ninya was a male and never got killed by Clementine. * Also in the Web Novel, Ninya was known to use up to 35 different spells. * Ninya's older sister, Tuare had become a slave and one of her goals in life was to find and save her. Sadly, she did not live long enough to see her being free. * Ninya is a woman, who dressed up like a man. Also her name 'Ninya' is an assumed name, following Tuare's full name, "Tuareninya Veyron." Quotes * (About her Talent): "I am lucky to possess this ability from birth, it allows me to take the first step for my dream. If it wasn’t for this ability, I would be just a commoner spending his whole life busily." * (To Lukrut): "I know that some nobles are honorable, but my big sister was taken away by that pig. I can't not hate nobles." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Ninya Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom